


Missing Moments

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Firefly, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Horatio Caine, Comforting Sherlock Holmes, Conversations, Crime lab, Crying, Don Flack & Aiden Burn Friendship, Episode: s01e07 Jaynestown, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s04e08 Nailed, Gen, Hugs, Injured Ryan Wolfe, Jayne Thinking, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Ryan Wolfe, Missing Scene, POV Jayne Cobb, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Reunions, Rule Breaking, Surprised Mrs. Hudson, Teasing, Workplace, Worried Alexx Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Little moments missing from episodes or seasons between various characters.





	Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts), [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts).



> These are mostly old drabbles, but they were all requested by people and I had a ton of fun writing them. The prompts are listed at the bottom of the fic by fandom.

**Home**  
Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson  
_Sherlock_

The screaming grated on his nerves just a bit. He brushed the irritation away with the thought of _Old habits_ as he moved closer to Mrs. Hudson. “Please, if you need to reassure yourself that I’m alive, I’ll do anything you need me to do.”

The screaming tapered off as Mrs. Hudson reached a shaking hand up towards his face, and as her fingertips grazed his cheek she seemed to collapse into him, embracing him. He caught her easily, holding her close. “You’re really alive,” he said.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, his nose nestled in her hair. “I’m sorry I had to lie. I’m sorry I hurt you. I had never wanted...”

“I should slap you,” Mrs. Hudson said with a shaky laugh.

“You should, but you won’t,” he said. He stroked her back and then calmly, softly, said, “It’s me. I’m okay.”

After a moment she pulled away and kissed his cheeks, one at a time, tears streaming down her face. “You’re alright?”

“More or less,” he said. “I could use a cuppa and a good meal, though. I know you’re not my housekeeper, but you are the best cook I know.”

Mrs. Hudson snorted out a laugh. “Because the food you make is barely edible.”

“That’s not true,” he said, pouting, and seconds later Mrs. Hudson wrapped her arms around his neck and he quickly embraced her back. “I missed you. I’m happy to be home.”

“I’m happy you’re home too,” she said, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Perhaps tea and food could wait, he thought. This was vastly more important.

**About Ryan**  
Horatio Caine & Alexx Woods  


“He’s getting better,” Alexx said quietly, and Horatio nodded as she sighed. “I didn’t mean to break rules like that. Ryan asked for help.”

“I know he did, Alexx. I’m not saying you did the wrong thing.”

“You’re not?” she asked, surprised. “Then why…?”

“I wanted to make sure you knew.”

She nodded. “Ryan’s a good cop, a good CSI. He needs a chance to just show it.”

“And thanks to you, he has one.”

“Yes, well, it almost blew up in my face.”

“No matter what, Alexx, I’ll make sure you both are okay.”

And she knew he meant it.

**Some Hope**  
Jayne Cobb  
_Firefly_

Jayne Cobb looked around. He felt it was one of those times to call himself Jayne Cobb and not simply Jayne. These people...they looked up to him. He was a petty crook, a smuggler, and mercenary of sorts. He was uneducated and slightly unkempt and a very bad man. And yet these people practically worshipped him.

There was something in this dusty world that made him think that maybe if he tried hard enough, things could be okay. Not great, not worse, just okay.

After all, anything was better than what these people had...even if it was just an unjustified sense of pride directed at him.

**Fingerprint Powder**  
Don Flack & Aiden Burn  
_CSI: NY_

“So, would you please make a decision already?”

Aiden glared. “Don’t rush me.”

“At this point, I’m about to suggest you just close your eyes and point.”

Aiden looked over at him, then back at her kit, choosing the purplish powder. “This should lift prints off of anything.”

“Finally. She makes up her mind.”

“You know, I really don’t mind losing this powder if it accidentally spills all over _you_.”

Flack grinned evilly. “You wouldn’t. You’d contaminate the scene.”

She stepped up, got right in his face. “Wasn’t talking about here, Flack.”

“Where?”

“Your place, all over your nice suit.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sherlock -** " _You know what I want to see? Mrs. Hudson’s and Sherlocks reunion. We got to see the bit where she was screaming, but I imagine after that she would be crying and Sherlock would gently say, “It’s me, I’m okay”. He would be so reassuring and soft and we would hug her and kiss her on the cheek until she calmed down. She would try to scold him but she would be too happy to do it in earnest._ " (requested by **iam1895locked** )  
>  **CSI: Miami -** _a drabble about a missing scene where Alexx talks to Horatio about one of the team_ (requested by **Aaronlisa** )  
>  **Firefly -** _"Throw a coin in a fountain of dust" from "Girl" by Beck_ (requested by **thiscanbegin** )  
>  **CSI: NY -** _Flack & Aiden at the labs_ (requested by **dokunokasumi** )


End file.
